1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to skates, particularly inline roller skates, specifically those provided to perform acrobatic figures, called “aggressive” skates, and which are provided to be used with independent sports boots.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
One of the figures commonly executed with skates of the aforementioned type involves performing a transverse sliding maneuver by using the central zone of the skate as a sliding surface.
It is known to equip the frame of a skate with a transverse arch that defines the central sliding surface of the skate. Indeed, since transverse slidings, or grinds, mostly occur on rails or edges, the latter get nested in the arch and thus wedge the skate in a defined longitudinal position. Current skates do not permit the skater to vary the position of the skater's heel with respect to the transverse arch.